Letters
by TwiGurl12345
Summary: Remember Eleni Dagenhart from Before Bella and Ginny? Well she is back in Letters. Eleni and Harry Potter reconnect through letters. What type of relationship will form?
1. Chapter 7

**Eleni**

**Dear Harry,**

** I am little upset that you didn't ask me first because I would've told you that you could. It seems like you are starting this friendship on free will and you cannot expect me to understand all the time. I feel like I should do something a vampire would normally do but I don't think that would be appropriate. Sorry to hear that they don't understand about what and who I am. I have a feeling that we will be great friends. We just need to keep it slow and take it one step at a time. Oh by the way I can't believe it. I was seven years old when that picture was taken. I recognized Ron when you circled him and put his name next to him. When I saw him, I was like wow, we were both so small, I remember that I used to spend every summer at Great Aunt Tessies' house and whenever Ron came over I would make him wear my dolls make up and dresses. That is probably why she sent that ugly dress robe to his mum, for the Yule ball. I thought it looked like a dress. The last time I saw him was when I was twelve and he was 9 years old. They told me I couldn't visit anymore, and then I moved to Canada with my brother and mom. Now that I think of it, I don't even remember seeing any of pictures of me growing up. I didn't even see one of them when I looked at that picture. Something is going on here and I want to figure it out. Do you think you and your friends can help me? I would ask my uncle but he seems to be really busy whenever I try to get a hold of him. Well let me know what you find out. **

** Sincerely,**

** Eleni Dagenhart**

I had then thought about it over and over again. I seemed a bit weird how I would remember something that seemed to be erased from my memory. It also seemed strange that I never saw any pictures with me in it. It seemed a little too weird. I decided to call Alice but when she didn't answer I left a voicemail and then hung up.


	2. Chapter 8

**Harry **

**Dear Eleni,**

** We are on it. Hermione thinks that it could've been a powerful forgetting spell that was done. She also thinks that a fake memory spell was cast, but she doesn't know which one yet. Hermione and I laughed when you wrote that you made Ron wear your doll's make-up and dresses. By the way when are you going to send that Greek Salad? It sucks that you weren't allowed to see them anymore. Well we will let you know what we find out.  
**

** Sincerely,**

** Harry Potter**

"So have you found out anything yet?"

"No, I am sorry Harry. I spent the last four days looking in the library but I haven't found anything. When I tried talking to the librarian she had said that was powerful magic and that I shouldn't dabble in that type of magic. I said that it was for a research paper for Dumbledore and she had me stay there in her office and when she got Dumbledore, he told me that I should not lie about that stuff. Then he sent me off back here."

"I couldn't find anything either mate I tried asking Professor McGonagall but she just told me that this was a transfiguration class and that I should never bring the subject up again."

"Well thanks for trying anyway guys. Even though you seem to hate my friend you are willing to help her."  
"Well I wouldn't want to live one life in truth and then one life in a lie. I would absolutely hate the person who would do that to me." Hermione said.

"I can't believe I forgot a friend. I remember we had a fake wedding at my house in the backyard. I wore the dress she wore the tux. She was my first crush."

"What?" Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Yes, me dress funny, first crush yes." We all busted up laughing.


	3. Chapter 9

**Dear Harry,**

** Thanks for helping! I know that this may seem weird but do you think that my uncle regrets using the dark magic to bring me back to the dead especially since all that has happened? Well I am now in my new hotel room. I don't think that they like me here in Greece; I think they can tell that I am different because I don't do the normal things they do. Lately I have noticed that people have been following me. One or two people have been following me since I left Canada. Please hurry up on figuring out what is wrong with me besides the whole 'Part-Vamp-part-witch-part-human' thing. Thanks a million in advance. **

**Eleni**

I was so glad that they were helping me. I couldn't get how someone can do this to me. I mean what can go wrong if whoever did this to me found out that I knew. Well I should get to bed I got an early class.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_**Who is at my door at 1 a.m.?" **_I asked myself as I headed towards the door. I opened the door-


	4. Chapter 10

**Dear Eleni,**

** I haven't gotten a letter from you in over a week and I am pretty sure you either forgot or you are busy with learning cultures. Well I just had to tell you that Ron had mentioned that he recognized you and that he said that you were his first crush. Hermione and I freaked and then we all laughed. Anyway please write back soon. I want to make sure that your alright. Don't make me come there and get you early. I'm just kidding. **

**Harry**

"I don't know I feel like that she is in danger. This is how I felt when she was in trouble a few years ago."

"Harry, she can take care of herself. She is after all part vampire, part witch and part human."

"Yeah it is the human part I am worried about."

"She is also independent." Hermione was right. Eleni was a strong independent woman who knows how to take care of herself.

"Come on it is time for bed. We have the pre-owl exam."


	5. Chapter 11

"What do you want from me?" I had asked.

"You know why Eleni." You were supposed to be killed and yet you are alive."

"Why do you want me dead?" I whispered shakily.

"You know to much information there for you can not live. Our sources say that you will kill us all but we can not let that happen because well we like living."

"You are stone cold killers that should be put in the ground and stay there." I stated angrily.

"We have had you followed since you left Greece and we are not happy."

"Jane will be here soon so you better hurry up with your prayers. You have an hour."

"I don't need to say my prayers," I paused for a minute then I remembered that I wouldn't want my friends to go looking for me, "Can I write a letter?" I asked softly.

"What was that?"

"I want to write a letter to my friends. If you want you can have someone looking over my shoulder while I write it. I don't want my friends to come find me, and if I don't send them something they will get suspicious. And after my death I would appreciate if someone would write them letters so that they are not upset or that kind of thing." The Volturi looked at each other and the leader untied me. He had a smile on his face.

"I would be honored to write the letters."

"Thanks." I was surprised myself with what I had done next. Instead of trying to run, I hugged him. And at that moment we had shared a connection. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. He brought me to a table that had a notepad set up. He pulled my chair out and as I sat down, a plate of fruit was placed in front of me. I grabbed an shiny bright red apple. I put it next to the paper and I started writing.

**Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ronald, **

** Sorry I haven't written to you in awhile but I have been busy with classes. I am sad to say that I can not come to Hogwarts. I have been accepted to a culinary school in California. I will keep you posted after this letter. Please do not come to visit because I am staying at a friend's house and they do not like European's. And they always stay home so they can make sure that no one breaks into the house. I would like to think of this as a "Sorry- I- Cant- Make- It" letter. **

** Thanks for being a great friend. **

** Eleni **

I took a bite of the apple. I started to feel funny, so I get up and start to walk but I started to lose the feeling in my legs. I grab a hold of the chair that is close to me but I miss it and I fall to the ground, and I was having a Snow White moment. The apple rolls out of my hand, and hits Aros' boot. I look up at him, and he has a fake frown on his face. His red eyes piercing me. He then turns around and walks away laughing.


	6. Chapter 12

"I am really worried Hermione. Is there a spell that can get me to her and back without getting in trouble?"

"No, there isn't Harry. I can think of one option-"

"Dumbledore, I know but I don't think that he will do it. I mean it was already hard enough for him to bring, her back to life."

"Hey guys come here. Eleni wrote back to us." Ron yelled from downstairs.

"I told you she would write back." Hermione said proudly.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"She said that she is sorry that she wont be able to come visit us because she is going to a culinary school in California and she is living with a friend but her friend doesn't like Europeans so we cant go visit her."

"That's rude!" Hermione stated loudly.

"It doesn't seem right. Why would she write us a letter saying that we should not come?"

"Well because her stupid friend hates our kind?"  
"But why wouldn't she write that we can meet her anywhere else but there? Why would she write thanks for being a great friend at the end?" We all looked at each other and then looked back down at the paper.

I then started to read the letter out loud.  
**"Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ronald, **

** Sorry I haven't written to you in awhile but I have been busy with classes. I am sad to say that I can not come to Hogwarts. I have been accepted to a culinary school in California," I thought for a moment then continued, "I will keep you posted after this letter. Please do not come to visit because I am staying at a friend's house and they do not like European's. And they always stay home so they can make sure that no one breaks into the house. I would like to think of this as a "Sorry- I- Cant- Make- It" letter. **

** Thanks for being a great friend. **

** Eleni"**

"Hermione can you do a locater spell? I have a feeling that she is not in California."

"Sure, but that could take a few hours. Plus I need to get a map of the world and some fairy dust. Otherwise it could go wrong and send us to another world."

"I can wait a few hours. Ron can you help her get those elements."

"Where are we going to do the spell? I mean it takes a lot of concentration and if someone walks in we can mess up the spell."

"How about Moaning Mrytles bathroom?"

"That works. I will meet you there. I am going to go talk to Myrtle and see if she wouldn't mind if we used it. Otherwise she could get upset. And we all know how she is when she is upset."


	7. Chapter 13

**Harry**

**"It took awhile but we finally got all the items needed for this spell." Hermione said as soon as Ron and I walked into Moaning Mrytles Bathroom.**

**"Well then let's find out where Eleni really is." Hermione had the world map layed out on the floor and a chalice half filled with fairy dust and had a piece of parchment in her left hand.**

**"Dust of fairies,**

**we need your help**

**The sweetness of berries**

**a dullness of kelp**

**Help us locate **

**The person we need**

**Use your cleverness **

**and speed**

**to locate Eleni Dagenhart." Hermione had said this as she sprinkled the fairy dust all over the map. We had waited for a few minutes then saw that a glowing light had appeared in the middle of Europe. It was glowing then it went away instantly. I dropped to my knees and let out a sigh. I looked at Hermione and she was scared.**

**"Sorry Mate, we tried."**

**"Yeah I know but we can at least go look for her body I mean we know where she was." I said.**

**"Harry we can't! We have classes." Hermione said even though I knew she wanted a break.**

**"Well then you can stay here and cover for us."**

**"US?" Ronald said. **

**"Yeah I know you rather go then stay here. Plus you two have a history!" I saw Ron shrug his shoulders. **

**"Okay I am in."**

**"Me too." Hermione say.**

**"Okay then we should leave later tonight. We can go by portkey." We had all went back to our rooms and gathered a few things making sure that no one saw us. After McGonagall had done rounds making sure everyone was asleep, Ron and I snuck down underneath the invisibilty cloak and met Hermione downstairs by the fire. **

**"So you got everything we need?"**

**"Yeah. We need to get to Hagrids. Let him know what we are going to do. We know we can trust him." I said. **

**"Okay but what if he is not there?"**

**"Well then we leave him a note."**

**"Do you think that is going to be okay?" Ron asked Hermione. **

**"It should be fine." I said. **

**"Okay lets go." We headed out of the common room and headed down to Hagrids. There was smoke coming from his hut and I saw a shadow in the window. **

**"Hagrid I know you don't want to go at this time but we really need you to get him. He is very upset. You know him better then anyone else." I looked at Ron and Hermione. We noticed that it was Ron's brother Charlie. **

**"Bu' I avn't 'eard from you in so long 'bout 'im."**

**"Well sorry about that. Your mum said that we could take care of him until it was time."**

**"Wha' you mea', whe' it is 'ime?"**

**"Your mum said that once he was old enough and starts to disturb the dragons that we had to get you to take him."**

**"He is goin' to 'ave to 'jus' to a new e'viromen'. Wha' if 'e don't like it 'ere?"**

**"That is the same thing you said about Norberta. Don't worry he is going to be with his brother."**

**"Your 'ight. He is going to lov' it here." **

**"Well see you again soon Hagrid."**

**"Okay see you soon." They had opened the door and we hid under my cloak and waited for Charlie to leave. Hermione accidently stepped on a twig which made Chalrie look our way but then he shrugged it off and apparated. **

**"That was a close call." Ron said. **

**"What are you doing, you three?" We stopped in our tracks. We turned around to see Hagrid and Fang standing over us. We took the cloak off. **

**"How did you know it was us."**

**"Fang smelt ya. Plus I saw your fee'."**

**"Oh. Hagrid can we go inside we need to talk to you." I said right away. **


	8. Chapter 14

**Eleni**

_I had bitten into the apple like Snow White and was wondering whether I was dead asleep or dead dead. I was in the same room that I had died in only a year ago. I thought that I was never going to come back here. I also thought that my life had gone back to "normal" but I was wrong about that too. I had a feeling that I was never going to come back to life unless my own Prince Eric had showed up. I floated up into the clouds that were so plush and lined with a special silver and gold stitching making them glow with the sunlight. I reached the gates and saw Eliza. She had beautiful white wings, fiery red hair, in an angel bun and black eyes that seemed like you were staring straight into a black hole. _

"_Hello again dear Eleni." She had thought into the air. _

"_Am I really dead dead and never going back?" I asked her._

"_I am afraid so."_

"_Will my friends be okay?"_

"_Yes they will be until the time is right."_

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It means that when you are ready and they are surely ready for you to come back you shall be reborn but not get your body back. You only have two options."_

"_What are those options, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_You can be reborn as a newborn babe, female or male, and the last option is to inhabit a body of a coma patient so that person may also live longer."_

"_What if I want to stay here?"_

"_Is that what you really want?" I said nothing, so we just went over to the podium on which there was a book with every person that has ever gone there. The book was a beautifully engraved gold book that was never ending for when a new person comes more pages appear in that person favorite color. The gold book looked like a hand held rainbow. _

"_You seem to have a track record."_

"_It is not my fault you know."_

"_Actually only one of them is."_

"_You died once when you were 11 months old, twice when you were 3, once when you were 8 twice when you were 13, you were bitten by him, which had made you die, you were murdered by the bad vampire, and you died again today. You need to stop dying. You need to make up your mind." Eliza said sarcastically and we laughed, but I actually couldn't help but think about how many times I have died. I realized that I was neither meant to live or die fully without it being associated with pain. _

"_So do I get to continue on through?"_

"_Of course dear. Sasha LeFleur can help you watch over your friends when you are worried about them."_

"_Thank you." She opened the gates for me and I walked right on through. As I walked on the clouds I couldn't help wonder what would happen if I fell through. I walked until I reached the Cloud. The Cloud helped you design your own heavenly gown or tux when you walk through. The Cloud creates the dress according to your version of what one should look like and your personality. For me I was thinking about my friends and how they might react if they knew what really happened to me and my personality had changed on a daily basis depending on how I felt. I walked through the Cloud and I closed my eyes and spread my arms out. I was now standing in front of a mirror and I looked at myself. I was wearing a deep red and forest green dress that had light purple and gold embroidery on the chest, with arm hugging sleeves that started just below shoulder where the underarm starts. The rest of the dress was like the medieval style and hung loosely on me. My hair was in beautiful shiny curls around my face and I saw my new wings that looked more like raven wings instead of white heavenly wings. And I saw a silver halo glowing above my head. _

"_You are beautiful." _

"_Thank you Michael." Michael the Arch-Angel had appeared before me with a grin. _


	9. Chapter 15

**Harry**

"Well what' do you nee' to tell me?" Hagrid was speaking sternly wanting to make sure we weren't going to do something really bad.

"Well we actually wanted to tell you that we need you to cover for us or at least know where we are going." I said.

"What' fer?"

"We are going to Italy."

"What' fer?" Hagrid asked a bit surprised.

"There is this girl there that I met during the summer and she is Dumbledore's niece."

"I didn' kno he had a niece."

"Yeah, well she is a really special girl because well she is a Vampitch." I replied.

"Oh, I hear' of 'em. Part Vampire and part witch. Really rare."

"How rare?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Onl' two in the world."

"Whoa." Hermione said.

"Hagrid how do we bring one back to life?" I asked.

"What you mean?" Hagrid asked with the what-are-you-up-to voice and look on his face.

"We did a spell to find her but when we saw where she could be it faded away."

"Wh' you do tha'?"

"Because we got a strange letter from here saying that she had changed plans and that she was not coming, her roommate doesn't like Europeans so we can't go visit her, and she said that we were good friends."

"Well the' you don' nee' to worry."

"But Hagrid she didn't even say that we could meet her somewhere else." Hermione says as she grabs the letter from her pocket and hands it to Hagrid. Hagrid read the letter and we saw his face turn 180 degrees. His smile was now gone and turned into confusion.

"Well tha' odd."

"Hagrid please, she is my cousin and she doesn't even remember. We have proof that we were." Ron says as he gets the picture from his pocket. He gives it to Hagrid after he gave Hermione the letter back. Hagrid then opened the folded picture and saw that Eleni was standing next to Great Aunt Tessie and just a few people down was Ron.

"Wow now I remember her." Hagrid says suddenly.

Just then we heard Fang whine.

"What is it boy?" Hagrid says. Fang looks out the window and then I saw a familiar face.

"Who are you?" Hagrid asks with his umbrella pointed at him.

"Hagrid it is okay this is Edward. We met each other through Eleni during the summer."

"Oh." I heard Hermione gasp and Ron gulp. Edward looked deader then ever as if he hadn't slept. Of course that was not really possible. His eyes were red and sunken into his head and he looked awful since the last time I saw him.


	10. Chapter 16

**Eleni**

"_What are you doing here?" He asked me._

"_Well I am dead of course." I replied with a fake smile. _

"_What is on your mind?" I looked into his eyes and I could tell he really did want to know._

"_I do not get it. I seem to be the only person or whatever the heck I am to keep dying and coming back to life in a different shape or whatever!"_

"_Sorry to here that but I believe that you were meant to be here and there." Michael says sympathetically._

"_You know I just wish that the gods will make up there mind about me. I know that it won't get thought about for awhile because of them controlling all of this and us at the same time trying to maintain the balance of good and evil."_

"_Evil is Live backwards." Michael says into the air._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" He didn't say anything back._

"_Well someone wants to talk to you, so I am going to leave you two alone." Michael says before he kisses my forehead and then flies away. _

_I walked further on in onto the plateau of clouds and passed others as I went. I smiled a smile of confusion and comfort at the same time. I saw a woman with flowing white hair that was following her as she flew towards me. She had a simple white gown on like a reverse uniform for a priest. She wore a simple gold necklace that hung loosely and ended just above her belly. She had looked like she was about 70 years old but she was beautiful for her age. I guess you can say that Heaven makes you look the way you want to in Heaven._

"_Eleni Dagenhart I have been waiting for you!"_

"_Are you Sasha LeFleur?" I asked her as soon as she stopped in front of me not more then two feet away. _

"_No I am Wynonna Ryder. I see to the new members of the Heavenhood. I see to that everyone has found their way okay and help figure what you need in order to accept your death by letting you choose self help classes whether be group or private. You can choose whether or not you need them or not. But we prefer if you did seeing as you have come back and forth many times already. We need to make sure you aren't going to disappear." Wynonna says as she wrapped her arm around me and we walked to a cloud building that said Schedule Hall!_

"_Is this where I am going to figure out what I need?"_

"_Yes dear it is. Now if you need me I am always near the Cloud or in the Garden."_

"_Okay." I watch her fly away and wave to her. I walk into the Hall and I looked around to see a room full of people. But there was no actual noise but it looked like those trying to find solace was crying on mute._

"_I want my mommy." I heard a tiny voice say and a tug at my gown. I looked around to see a little boy with a bowl cut of black hair and brown eyes holding my dress and looking up at me. _

"_Hello there. What is your name?" I said to him as I got to his height._

"_Daniel."_

"_And how old are you Daniel?" I asked him as I looked at him in his eyes. _

"_Five. I want my mommy!" He said trying to not cry. I could not do anything but hold that little boy. I held him in an embrace as if he was my own little brother because he was the same age. I held him to the point where he fell asleep in my arms. I sat there and just held him until I heard faint laughing. I could hear the same laugh and remembered whose it was and I was even more comforted because it was the sound of my older brother, Basil, laugh._

"_It is good to see you Eleni." Basil said as he appeared in front of me where a white tux and a black tie. His brown hair combed back and brown eyes shining with happiness. _


End file.
